Kylan
}} |species = Gelfling |gender = Male |clan = Spriton |home =Sami Thicket |death = |puppeteer = Victor Yerrid |voice = Shazad Latif |designer = |builder = |appeared = *''Shadows of the Dark Crystal'' *''Song of the Dark Crystal'' *''Tides of the Dark Crystal'' *''Flames of the Dark Crystal'' *''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' |occupation = Songteller}}Kylan was a Gelfling of the Spriton Clan who joined the Gelfling resistance. Biography Kylan accompanied Naia on her quest to capture Rian, to exchange with the Skeksis for her brother Gurjin's release. When Naia and Tavra began to fight, Kylan interceded and tried to get them to talk civilly. The argument nearly restarted until Rian showed them the remainder of Mira's essence, asking to dreamfast, which Kylan agreed to. Realizing the truth via dreamfast, Kylan pledges to work against the Skeksis. Kylan and Naia arrived at the Castle of the Crystal to free Naia's brother Gurjin, and after successfully freeing him Kylan stayed in the woods to cook while Naia and Gurjin freed Rian from skekSil. After they arrived, they began dreamfasting together so they could see the "new" Skeksis Rian encountered, skekMal. When they were all transported to the Dream Space instead of a normal dreamfast, Kylan was the least shocked, identifying it as the "world within our world". After Aughra ejected Seladon from the Dream Space, Aughra had Kylan and the other Gelfling gather around the Crystal of Truth, where it revealed to them the progress of Brea and Deet, along with the knowledge that the Skeksis were draining the Gelfling of essence. Afterward, Kylan, Naia, and Gurjin were tasked with spreading word throughout the Gelfling Clans in order to light the "Fires of Resistance", at which point she sent Kylan back to his body. Arriving in Ha'rar, Kylan, Rian, Gurjin, Naia noticed Brea and others from the Dream Space locked in the Skeksis' carriage, and so the band pursued. While Rian stopped the carriage, Kylan, Gurjin, and Naia tried to open the cage but could not do so until Lore arrived and ripped it open, frightening the Skeksis away. Kylan then followed Lore into the Crystal Desert and participated in the dirge for Mayrin, leading the funeral rites personally. Hearing it, Rek'yr then arrived that morning and ferried the bulk of the group to the Circle of the Suns, so Kylan (along with Naia and Gurjin) left to spread word of the Skeksis' misdeeds. Kylan later stumbled upon the remnants of the Stonewood Clan that fled from the Castle of the Crystal, after failing to convince the Maudra Mera and the Spriton Clan to join the Gelfling resistance. Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood Kylan participated in the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, charging the Skeksis after the Gelfling women took to the air and bombarded them with smoke bombs. Kylan briefly dueled skekLach, bumped into Brea, and then pressed back into the fray. Eventually, the other Gelfling Clans arrived and Deet slew skekLach, forcing the Skeksis to retreat. Kylan then celebrated. Other appearances He is the main protagonist and hero of J.M. Lee's young adult tie-in novel, ''Song of the Dark Crystal''. In this continuity, Kylan was the child of a Spriton mother and Stonewood father and they lived on the borders of the Dark Wood. However, at a young age, Kylan was orphaned when "The Hunter" killed his parents, though most Gelfling believed the Hunter was only a myth and that they were killed by some other large predator. After losing his parents, Kylan was raised in Sami Thicket and became a song-teller. In Song of the Dark Crystal, Kylan crafted a firca out of the bones of a bell-bird. When played, the sound of the firca causes crystals and creatures affiliated with the Dark Crystal to glow and resonate. Although the firca was white when Kylan first created it, after it aided the Gelfling in creating the Wall of Destiny, it changed to a brown color that resembles the firca Jen wears and plays in The Dark Crystal. Gallery Kylan Instagram.jpg References External Links * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Gelfling